


Day 17: on the floor

by readbetweenthelions



Series: 30-day Kurotsukki Smut Challenge [17]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Choking, M/M, Painplay, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Slapping, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:04:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1957755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readbetweenthelions/pseuds/readbetweenthelions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>yes technically they DO do it on the floor but mostly this is self-indulgent painplay bondage trash so enjoy yourselves you perverts</p>
    </blockquote>





	Day 17: on the floor

**Author's Note:**

> yes technically they DO do it on the floor but mostly this is self-indulgent painplay bondage trash so enjoy yourselves you perverts

“Ah, watch it,” Kuroo says, tensing a little.

“What do you mean, ‘watch it’?” Tsukishima says, leaning around Kuroo to look at his facial expression. “You’re the one who wanted to be restrained.”

Kuroo considers this for a moment, then shrugs. “I guess you’re right. Hey, pull tighter on the right side.”

Tsukishima takes his time with the ropes, making certain everything is even and symmetrical and, most importantly, _tight_. He binds Kuroo’s forearms together behind his back, runs the rope up over his shoulders, lets it cross and encircle Kuroo’s body. He ties knots and loops here and there, securing the rope tight to Kuroo’s skin. He brings the rope down, through Kuroo’s legs and around his thighs and even around the base of his cock. Kuroo moans when he’s tying this last knot. Tsukishima brings the ropes up, finally tying them secure at Kuroo’s back.

“There,” Tsukishima says. He gives the ropes a final tug, making sure the knots are secure. Then he stands up in front of Kuroo.

Kuroo looks up at Tsukishima from his position kneeling on the floor. “Feels good, Tsukki,” Kuroo says. “Nice and tight…”

Tsukishima bends over to kiss Kuroo, open-mouthed and hot, their tongues pushing greedily against each other’s. He almost wishes Kuroo’s hands weren’t bound behind him so that he could tangle his fingers in Tsukishima’s hair, pulling just a little the way Tsukishima likes, but ultimately this situation is _much_ better than that. Tsukishima pulls away to stand and look down at Kuroo. God, he looks hot, bound like that. Tsukishima shoves a hand into his pants and under his boxers – they’re the only things he’s wearing, having ditched his shirt back when they had been stripping Kuroo naked – and grabs the erection that’s been growing in his jeans. Tsukishima groans as he rubs his hand along his cock in his underwear.

“Hey, that’s no fair,” Kuroo protests. “Let’s see it, Tsukki.”

Tsukishima pulls his hand from his pants, then undoes his belt and slips his pants and underwear down around his ankles. Tsukishima’s cock is hard and he grips it with one hand, needing the feeling of touch. Kuroo shuffles closer on his knees.

Kuroo’s lips are wet with saliva as he looks up at Tsukishima. “I want to suck you off, Tsukki,” he says. Well, it’s not as if Tsukishima would say _no_ to that. He steadies his erection with his own hand, letting Kuroo wrap his lips and tongue around it.

Tsukishima grips a hand in the hair at the back of Kuroo’s head, tugging at it a little. It’s the sort of thing Kuroo likes – pain. It’s what Kuroo is really into, what he begs for on certain occasions. He says he doesn’t need it to get off (and that’s true, because Tsukishima has certainly gotten him off without pain before, and many times), but it makes it better.

Kuroo is sucking hard at his cock, tongue flicking at the edge of its head. Tsukishima tugs on the ropes with a hand gripping one of the knots at Kuroo’s chest, making them tighten everywhere, digging hard into Kuroo’s skin. This wrings a gasp out of him, then laughter as he brings his mouth away from Tsukishima’s cock.

“Thanks, Tsukki,” Kuroo says. “That feels good.”

Tsukishima gives a small huff of laughter and forces Kuroo’s head down onto his cock again. Kuroo goes back to the task eagerly. He’s always been great at giving head, though his abilities are a little impaired with his hands tied behind his back – Kuroo always makes full use of his hands as well when he’s sucking dick. Tsukishima leans his head back and moans in appreciation of Kuroo’s mouth on him.

After a few minutes, Kuroo leans back, letting Tsukishima’s dick fall from his mouth. He looks up at Tsukishima with a sinister expression.

“Hit me,” Kuroo says.

“What?” Tsukishima asks. This request had actually surprised him. I mean, sure, he had Kuroo tied up, pushed into the floor, and covered in bites and scratches, but _hit_ him? “Like, punch you, or what?”

“I don’t care, you decide,” Kuroo says. “Just _hit me_.”

Tsukishima swallows. Well, he certainly has wanted to hit Kuroo in the past, and more than once. He brings his hand hard across Kuroo’s face, the slap resounding through the room and turning Kuroo’s head to the side with the force of it. He stays there for a moment, face turned away from Tsukishima.

“Shit, Kuroo, are you okay?” Tsukishima says, suddenly concerned. He hadn’t meant to hit him _too_ hard, didn’t want to do any real damage…

Kuroo lifts his face and laughs. “Yeah! Yeah, I’m great. Do it _again_.” Tsukishima can already see red on his cheek where his hand had struck.

“You’re fucked up, you know that?” Tsukishima says.

Kuroo shrugs, making the ropes tied tight around his body shift and dig into different spots. “I know,” he says. “You like it, though.”

God help him, Tsukishima does. He lifts the other hand this time, drawing it hard across Kuroo’s other cheek. Kuroo tips his face up after he’s done reeling, an exhilarated grin on his face.

“Get on the floor,” Tsukishima orders.

Kuroo obliges, tipping himself forward, and with his arms tied behind his back, he can only lay flat on his face, knees tucked under his stomach. Tsukishima positions himself behind Kuroo. Hunched over as he is, Kuroo’s ass is about six inches lower that it would need to be for Tsukishima to fuck him.

“Put your ass higher,” Tsukishima demands. To encourage him, he presses a hand to Kuroo’s back. Kuroo obediently arches his back, craning his neck to look back at Tsukishima. His ass waves a little in the air in front of Tsukishima, flaunting himself. The ropes strain in a different way, and Tsukishima can see the red marks where the ropes had been, only slightly different than where they are now.

“Fuck me, Tsukki,” Kuroo says. His forehead is pressed to the floor, the only support he has for his upper body, with his arms tied behind him.

Tsukishima reaches over to pull a bottle of lube out of his bag. He applies it liberally to his fingers, and pushes them against Kuroo’s asshole.

“No, no, don’t bother with that shit,” Kuroo says. “I _said_ , _fuck_ me.”

“Seriously?” Tsukishima says. “Okay.” He rubs the lube on his cock, preparing himself to fuck Kuroo.

When he pushes into Kuroo, it’s remarkably easy, for not having done any preparation. “Ahh, _fuck_ , yeah,” Kuroo calls. He’s lying on his cheek, face pressed into the floor. Tsukishima thrusts into him over and over again, Kuroo’s face rubbing against the hardwood floor. “Fuck, ngh, you feel so good…”

“I should have gagged you,” Tsukishima says. “You talk too much.”

“Maybe you should punish me, then,” Kuroo says teasingly. His neck is craned so that he can just barely look back at Tsukishima. Tsukishima clicks his tongue against his teeth, then grabs Kuroo by his bound arms and forces him harder into the floor. “Ah! Yeah, fuck, that’s right…”

Fucking Kuroo feels good, as tight and hot as he is around him. Kuroo’s low moans fill the air, mostly drowning out the sound of Tsukishima’s own quick breathing.

“Hit me again.”

Tsukishima hardly thinks before he does it, this time. He raises a hand and smacks Kuroo’s ass, the pain making him cry out, a little muffled against the floor.

“Aha ha ha,” Kuroo laughs. He always laughs like this when he’s being hurt. He really enjoys it. “Hey, that’s not enough. Ahh… use your belt, would you?”

That seems a little intense, but Tsukishima obliges. He reaches for the pile of his clothes where his belt had lain forgotten, and manages to retrieve it without pulling out of Kuroo. He folds the belt in half, holding the ends together with his hand around the buckle. He draws it back, then delivers a light slap to Kuroo’s ass, the belt making a satisfying smacking noise as it connects.

“Ha ha, don’t _tease_ me, Tsukki,” Kuroo says. “Come on, _hurt_ me.”

Tsukishima draws the belt hard across Kuroo’s ass, hard enough to make him gasp. Kuroo writhes against the ropes, then pushes himself back against Tsukishima, shoving more of Tsukishima’s length into him.

Both sides of Kuroo’s ass are stinging red and he’s sporting several welts on his back before Tsukishima lets up, having delivered one ringing slap after another with the belt. Kuroo had begged for more each time, telling him to hit _harder_ , that it wasn’t enough. Kuroo is still laughing underneath him, enjoying the pain. It’s likely this rough treatment is going to leave a blanket of bruises tomorrow, but Kuroo is most likely thrilled at the prospect.

“Yeah, that’s right, _punish_ me,” Kuroo says. “I don’t want to be able to sit down for a _week_. Fuck me harder, Tsukki – mmn – a- _ahh_ , yeah… yeahh…”

Tsukishima curls a pair of fingers under a central knot of the ropes that bind Kuroo. He gives a sharp yank, drawing the ropes hard against Kuroo’s skin, digging them into skin that’s already rubbed raw. The noise Kuroo makes is exhilarated and almost strange, a mixture of laughter and a sob of pain. Fuck, he’s weird – Tsukishima likes a bit of pain himself, a little biting or light spanking, but Kuroo is _hardcore_. He asks for and enjoys things that Tsukishima has never even _heard_ of before, let alone attempted. It’s a good thing inflicting the kind of pain Kuroo likes really gets Tsukishima off.

“Choke me,” Kuroo demands. Speak of the devil.

“Are you serious?” Tsukishima asks.

“Tsukki, when have I _ever_ ,” Kuroo says, a little shortly, “even _once_ , been kidding about something like this when we’re having sex?”

 _Never,_ Tsukishima thinks. _You’ve never been kidding._ Tsukishima should know better than to think twice about Kuroo’s demands. He reaches a hand down and grips it around Kuroo’s throat. He pulls back hard, choking him the best way he can.

“Ahh, not good enough,” Kuroo says. His voice is barely affected, even with Tsukishima’s hand gripped as tight around Kuroo’s throat as he can manage from his position. “Harder, Tsukki!”

“I can’t,” Tsukishima says. “Not like this. The position – ”

“Another way, then,” Kuroo says. “I want you to fucking _choke_ me.”

Tsukishima lets go of Kuroo’s throat and pulls out of him. He helps Kuroo turn over to lie on his back, since he’s unable to use his arms to brace himself. Tsukishima puts himself between Kuroo’s splayed legs again. Kuroo lifts his head and looks down towards where Tsukishima is guiding his cock back into him.

“Ahh, that feels good,” Kuroo says. He bucks his hips against Tsukishima, pushing him in farther. “Make it _hurt_.”

Tsukishima reaches down and grabs Kuroo’s throat with both hands. He squeezes, and puts his weight behind it this time, leaning down with locked arms on his hands. A strangled laugh, a small huff of breath only, manages to escape. Kuroo is still grinning, even while Tsukishima chokes him. His face is growing red, and none of the small, reflexive gasps Kuroo takes are getting through Tsukishima’s hold on Kuroo’s throat. Tsukishima continues fucking him, slamming into him over and over again. Kuroo writhes under him a little, but that grin doesn’t ever go away.

Tsukishima doesn’t think he can do this anymore. What if he really hurts him? God, he doesn’t want to put him in the _hospital_ , or something. Tsukishima releases his hold on Kuroo’s throat.

Kuroo takes a huge inhale, then a wracking cough on the exhale. The coughing is tinged with laughter. “Yeah,” Kuroo says, a little breathless. “ _Exactly_ like that.”

“God, you’re so fucked up,” Tsukishima says.

“Yeah,” Kuroo confirms. He’s still smiling, and Tsukishima can see the places where his fingers had been gripping turning red already. It’s likely those will leave more bruises, to match the ones that will soon be blooming on Kuroo’s abused ass and the smaller ones left by Tsukishima’s teeth. “Hey, you should bite me, like you did last time. Don’t hold back this time, though.”

Tsukishima does as he is asked. He keeps fucking Kuroo, but bends his head down to nip at the skin of Kuroo’s neck, biting and sucking at the skin of it. It’s light, maybe not exactly the intensity Kuroo is hoping for, but Tsukishima’s bites stay small and controlled.

“I said, don’t hold back,” Kuroo insists. Well, if that’s what he wants.

Tsukishima takes a chunk of skin at Kuroo’s neck in his mouth, sinking his teeth in hard. It makes Kuroo cry out, straining against the ropes. Tsukishima releases this bite, moves his mouth to another spot, and bites again. This time, he grinds his teeth, pushing them hard into Kuroo’s skin. There are hard slapping sounds, the skin of Tsukishima’s thighs against the back of Kuroo’s, as Tsukishima fucks him as deep and hard as he can.

“Yeah, _fuck,_ ” Kuroo says. His voice is breathless and his moans loud and insistent. “Fucking _destroy_ me. Choke me again.”

Tsukishima reaches up and gets one hand gripped tight around Kuroo’s throat. It doesn’t have the full power of earlier, but it’s enough to get Kuroo groaning and squirming underneath him. He bites Kuroo’s warm skin and fucks him hard and rough and _shit_ , Kuroo is so _hot_ when he’s this helpless…

“Touch my cock, Tsukki,” Kuroo commands, voice strangled and choking against Tsukishima’s hand on his throat. Tsukishima obliges him, tightening a hand around Kuroo’s stiff erection, pumping hard and fast. He bites hard, caught up in getting Kuroo off, getting himself off, in the feeling of Kuroo hot around his cock and writhing under his teeth.

There’s the clinging, salt and metal taste of blood in Tsukishima’s mouth. He immediately releases his teeth from Kuroo’s skin and his hand from Kuroo’s neck and looks down at where his mouth had just been. He’d drawn blood, but only a little – his canines had cut a little too deep. Shit, that wasn’t good. He hadn’t meant to make Kuroo _bleed ­–_

“Why did you stop?” Kuroo asks, lifting his head to look at Tsukshima.

“Fuck, sorry, you’re _bleeding_ ,” Tsukishima frets. Kuroo hadn’t asked for this, like he’d asked for the other stuff, so it feels like he’s crossed some kind of boundary. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean – ”

“It’s not a big deal,” Kuroo says. “I’m into it. I’m _really_ into it.”

“O-okay,” Tsukishima says. “Are you sure?”

“It hurt a lot when you did it. I liked it.”

Tsukishima sucks a small amount of blood from his teeth. He’d gotten a little carried away, that was all. It was lucky Kuroo was such a glutton for this sort of thing. Tsukishima wonders vaguely if Kuroo has any limits at all.

“Mm, well, as long as I’m bleeding…” Kuroo says, laying his head back. He locks his eyes on Tsukishima’s and smirks. “Lick me clean.”

It really isn’t a lot of blood, maybe no more than you’d get from a cat scratch, but it beads on Kuroo’s skin and Tsukishima can see the marks of each of his individual teeth, though Kuroo is only bleeding from a few pinpoint spots. Tsukishima opens his mouth and laps a gentle tongue against the place, licking the blood from where it has only barely started to collect, his breath hot and shuddering a little with arousal on Kuroo’s skin.

“Fuck me harder, Tsukki,” Kuroo says. “You slowed down.”

Tsukishima gives a small grunt of acknowledgement and speeds up his pace again. Kuroo’s breaths are shuddering and disjointed. He’s not paying any attention to Tsukishima – he’s completely absorbed in the feelings, of pain and Tsukishima inside him and Tsukishima’s hand pumping strong on his cock.

“Fuck, ah, I’m gonna _come_ ,” Kuroo groans. His hips buck, forcing more contact with Tsukishima’s hand. “Ah, _ah_ , mmn, hah… _Kei_ …”

Kuroo comes with Tsukishima’s name on his lips. He looks _fantastic,_ back arching and ropes straining and cum spilling over his chest and stomach, an expression of relief on his face. His muscles strain for several seconds, wringing the last of his orgasm out of himself. When he finally relaxes, the breath he lets out is a scattered laugh, almost a giggle.

“Ah, yeah, you always know how to make me come, Tsukki,” he praises. Tsukishima almost misses the way he’d called him by his given name, but he only ever does that when he’s being serious or when he’s close to his climax, and both those windows of time are always much too short.

Tsukishima can feel himself getting close as well, aroused as he is by the feeling of himself inside of Kuroo, the sight of the red marks and the cum pooling on Kuroo’s skin, remembering the way he’d sounded when he came.

“Say it again,” Tsukishima says. He’s breathless “Say my given name again. Say my _name!_ ”

“Kei!” Kuroo says. His voice is loud and almost jubilant, though Tsukishima knows that it’s only because his favorite thing in the _world_ is to get other people worked up, _especially_ Tsukishima. “Kei… ah, fuck me, Kei, I want to make you come…”

Tsukishima comes, a keening sigh on his lips, cum pumping hard and hot into Kuroo. He gives a few more thrusts, reveling in the feeling of the stimulation even after his orgasm. Eventually, he slows to a stop, his panting breaths mingled with Kuroo’s in the otherwise silent room.

“Great, you came,” Kuroo says, voice deadpan. “Now get this shit off.”

He means the ropes. It always surprises Tsukishima how quickly Kuroo will break away from something like this. Two minutes ago, he’d been joyfully straining against the rope and begging Tsukishima to punish him, but now he’s impatiently asking to be set free.

“Nah,” Tsukishima says. He pulls out of Kuroo with a hand at the base of his dick, letting some of his semen drip down the inside of Kuroo’s crotch and onto the floor. “You look kinda good like that, all tied up with my cum inside you.”

“’Kinda’?” Kuroo says. “I look _very_ hot.”

Tsukishima leans down and kisses Kuroo, one hand undoing the final knot he’d tied. Soon, the ropes will loosen, and Kuroo will have his own free will again, but for now it’s nice to have him just where Tsukishima wants him.


End file.
